


Bound Together

by Saberian_Dream



Category: Birdy the Mighty (OVAs), Birdy the Mighty: Decode (elements), Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: Action/Adventure, Other, Sharing a Body, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberian_Dream/pseuds/Saberian_Dream
Summary: Yusuke was having a really bad day, and he just wanted to relax with a little street brawl after running into a terrified man, but little did he know what would await him, how he would die again, and the changes ahead of him that would radically alter his life past when he was made Spirit Detective.





	Bound Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GohanLSSJ2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GohanLSSJ2/gifts), [PrismBunny90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrismBunny90/gifts).

> The events of this story will follow the Birdy the Mighty OVAs and not Decode.

Beneath the pale glow of the moon shining down from above in the velvet darkened skies dotted from the twinkle of glimmering stars the warning lights arrayed before the stretch of train tracks set in the road began strobing red and black as the cross-guard descended itself into place, heedless to the noisy approach of the gasping, panting man decked out in a trench coat, his boot soles crunching loudly upon the asphalt even as the distant blare of the coming train informed all that it would not be delayed but yet with a hop across the crossing guard barring entrance and caught within the glaring beams of the train's headlights, the exhausted man made the distance and raced through right as a mighty locomotive blasted pass, its horn issuing thunderous cacophony into the night even as a quick nimble shape flashed by up and over the clattering vehicle, unbound in its dogged pursuit of its prey.

Then to the shock of all, a fiery-orange detonation wave engulfed a neighborhood situated deep within the heart of the metropolitan area while human heads belonging to after-hours city-dwellers turned and a curious cat only a few blocks over peered to the side to observe what had just happened — and more explosions following suit rent the otherwise calm night air, trailing through city blocks and dragging a colossal path of destruction along behind, something the citizens had no personal dealing with since the war had ended almost fifty years ago. And still the man fled down alleyways and through narrow sideway passages and over secondary streets, running as if his life depended on it even while the shrill cry of police sirens lit up the city through the wild disturbance that had so viciously upended typical suburban living.

Now drawn to the rampage of violence that had torn through the urban sprawl, inquiring onlookers threw open the doors to their first, second, and third-floor apartments and poked their heads out to catch a glimpse of whatever it was which had emitted such noises late into the evening.

"Is it a fire?" a man asked.

"Is it a drill?" a woman countered, hand peered over her eyes.

And, through the congregation of spectators who'd assembled below the apartment complex came a figure, with both hands shoved into his pockets attired in a blaring green school outfit that screamed "LOOK AT ME!" as if in a permanent gesture of cocky defiance, his hairdo slicked back by a liberal application of gel and conditioner, and livid brown pupils framed within a face that looked quite ragged and worn down, as if the kid who owned them had been through his share of poundings.

"Stupid mom!" he ranted under his breath, not even noticing the phenomenon attracting so much attention from the mass of people arranged around him. "Guy comes back to life, says she's gonna turn over a new leaf — and _still_ gets together to party and drink with all her old high school friends! Damn it, what's a guy gotta do in order to..."

"Looks like a gas explosion," somebody from nearby said.

"Could it be that same arsonist from a while back?" a girl said.

"Bring the camera... quick!" another bystander hollered out.

And still the trench-coated man ran, now ascending a flight of stairs, sparing a glance behind him which appeared to encourage him to keep running, while the green-suited boy turned a street corner and came into view of a vending machine.

"Hm, why not?" he grumbled, heading in the direction of the machine. "Maybe a soda's just what I need to drown all my problems away..."

And still muttering to himself, he stopped before the rectangular apparatus, fished out a couple of coins from his pocket that he had stolen from a street punk not long ago after he bashed his skull into the pavement, and inserted the two hundred yen coins in a slot upon the vending machine's surface, then inputted the item he sought on the digital touch-screen display — as with a strained clanking, the drink snagged within the vending machine and refused to drop.

Now thoroughly cheesed off, the boy, Yusuke Urameshi, grabbed at both sides to the stubborn machine, and yanked furiously on it, as though he could make it deposit his purchase that way.

"Oh come on!" he snarled, sounding fed up. "Just when it can't possibly get any dumber, you can't give me my damned soda, you stupid machine?!" Still he kept tugging on the contraption. "Useless piece of shit... they don't make these like they used to... oh to hell with this!"

He pulled back, his index finger stuck out on his right arm.

"Maybe a good ol' Spirit Gun's what's needed right now." He smirked, coolly confident. "Yes, I've been having a real bad day, and I think this could be just the therapy I need." He leveled the finger at the device. "Say goodbye, you stupid machine!"

Before he could unleash whatever it was that he planned to do, however, the fleeing man crashed headfirst against Yusuke, almost knocking him over, and once he'd rubbed at his bruised cranium, the delinquent spun forth with fire blazing in his pupils and hot outrage spilling from his mouth.

"All right, that's it!" he roared. "SOMEBODY'S DEAD!"

And the man from before, dark-skinned, with a short cut of black hairstyle, cowered back from the Spirit Detective, and fell upon his hands and knees, prostrating himself before Yusuke; much to his amazement.

"I'm sorry, so sorry!" the man babbled. "Please forgive me!"

"Umm..." he uttered dumbly, his tone shifted now to one of total bewilderment from his unexpected display. "Hey, don't kill yourself from my account, slugger — I only wanted an apology, but groveling worship is a little over the top, don't you think? Come on; get up!"

And then the man burst upward and latched both hands firmly upon Yusuke's biceps, but before he could even admonish the man or shake them off, what he said next kept him in a state of sufficient stunned confusion so that Yusuke forgot to extricate himself from the hold.

"Please, help me!" he begged Yusuke desperately, throwing a look behind the two. "You must help me! You gotta help me escape!"

"Hey, what the hell are you going on over, old man?" Yusuke growled.

"A monster — a monster's coming after me!" the frightened person rushed out in a tumble, pushing his face right up into his own so that the Spirit Detective could gaze straight into his wildly bulging eyes. "Hurry! Get me out of here, please! Please!"

While outwardly he finally had reached his wit's end and forcefully shook the desperate man away, inside told a far different story.

_A monster!_ he thought. _Must be one of those demons Koenma wants me to track down! Like Hiei, or Kurama! Though Kurama wasn't so bad..._

"Hands off, asshole!" Yusuke fired back, then added, with more restraint, "A monster, huh? Well, I'm really not in the mood to go hunting for monsters tonight, pal..." He considered this. "But on the other hand, this has been a pretty piss-poor day for me, and maybe I could work off some stress by busting in some heads. All right; that settles it!"

He pumped a fist determinedly, eyes glinting in the moonlight.

"Take me to wherever this monster is, buster, then I'll bash his face in!" he promised, a predatory smile passing onto his countenance.

The scared man shook his head about, frantically begging.

"No, what are you talking about?" he gushed out. "You're no match for any monster, kid! Our only smart choice is to run! Run now while we still can!"

The gel-haired kid ground all his teeth together.

"Hey... maybe you didn't get the latest fax, but this is a bad time to piss me off!" He reached forward and yanked the man closer with the scruff of his trench coat. "You got it?! Now take me to that monster and I'll deal with it for you! Unless you'd prefer if I beat you up instead?"

Now apparently cowering back from the enraged teen, the dark-toned man shook his head slowly about to and fro as Yusuke released him.

"Now, do what I tell you, or else!" he threatened darkly.

With but another shaky nod the guy, Geega, stood up straighter and moved off on trembling legs with Yusuke in tow, cracking his knuckles in anticipation of a coming brawl; as they headed down the sidewalk the hotheaded punk had plenty of opportunity to mull things over.

_If I could beat Gouki and keep up with Hiei, this shouldn't be any problem!_ he reassured himself confidently. _Then again, I still don't know anything about this Spirit Detective business! Ah, damn it! Koenma owes me some answers the next time I see him!_

Without warning, a large pile of debris came tumbling out of the sky toward them and only catching the barest of glimpses at it when he'd pivoted his head upward both Yusuke and Geega leaped in opposite directions, with the stack of boxes crashing into the pavement and shattering into so much broken wood while the duo were off and running down the road.

"Wait!" he huffed alongside the other man, puzzled by his current activity. "What! In! The hell?! Am! I! Doing?! Running! Away?!"

They rounded a street corner, where they came into view of a shadowy outline, hidden underneath the overpass, yet the way that it carried itself, poised confidently upon the concrete and regarding them without any hints of surprise emanating off of its body posture clearly communicated that it had been the one to drop those boxes.

Yusuke shot his head toward Geega.

"I take it that's him?" he asked him, then flinched back. "Eeh?!"

For right there before him a yellow eyeball rapidly sprouted upon the side of Geega's head while the portion to his neck that was connected to his lower jaw puffed up and outward, taking on increasingly larger dimensions as the length of his neck skyrocketed, rising vertically, which gave him the appearance of being a bloated frog-man.

"What the hell?!" he cursed, then got his bearings as what was going on became completely plain. "So, you were the monster all along!"

Ignoring his human companion, Geega pulled back onto his swollen lips as if concentrating his power and with surprising speed had shot off a blast of energy that raced down the street into the path of the mysterious figure, who dodged the strong burst with a swift aerial leap! The ball caught the car she had been standing in front of and ripped apart in a flaming incandescence of heat and dusty debris!

And all too clearly the explosions disrupting the city had their origin revealed, caused by none other than the inhuman creature named Geega!

"You... BASTARD!" Yusuke cried, pointing his index finger at him.

But, even as the shadowy outline now stepped through the overpass with the raging fire slicing an orange halo about its moving frame that was accompanied by the noisy crunching of boot heels treading over pebbles and hard pavement, Geega swiped his left arm down and engulfed the shocked human boy into a full nelson, clutched around his neck as a hand clapped over his mouth and he jumped up, landing on some stretch of overhang overlooking the overpass down below.

_What in the hell?!_ he demanded silently, tugging and pulling at the hand that held him firmly in place, but it was like trying to pry apart steel with your bare hands — he couldn't so much as _budge_ him! _This guy's a lot tougher than he looks! I can't even fucking move him an inch! Next time I go out I'm seriously hitting the gym!_

He squirmed about in his grip, now feeling thoroughly pissed off.

_If I could just aim properly I'd melt him with my Spirit Gun!_ Yusuke said to himself, his brain still on overdrive in trying to come up with a strategy to escape this situation he was now in. _I... just... need... a little more... reach..._

"There's no way out from this now, Geega," a female voice called.

_Geega?! Is that this bastard's name?!_ he thought. _And hold the phone, is that a girl?! What the hell is going on here?! Am I going crazy or —_

However, he would never get the chance to even finish his reflection, for at the precise moment the girl had made it through the overpass to the other side, her head darting in all directions rapidly, as if she was searching for something, Geega hauled back upon his legs and then flung him down spiraling through the air head over heels straight towards her!

"HEEEEEEY!" he protested as a flash of girlish curves, pink and white, and a prominent chest filled his vision, with mighty hands grabbing onto him —

And then all of him went black and knew nothing at all.

* * *

The tendrils of coruscating electric power surged over the writhing, twitching body she held, and with a wave of victory flooding through her veins Birdy, in her skintight combat leotard that showed off all her athletic ability, cut back on the voltage to gaze upon the beaten face of her adversary... only to react with her eyes widening out to full length when she'd spotted, not Geega, but an evidently ordinary human teenager staring her back in the face!

And then the sound of barking laughter rent the night air, and she lowered the body while turning her focus to the source on which she discovered Geega towering above her, as if in mocking judgment.

"Birdy!" he crowed gleefully. "It seems you've killed a human! I wonder what your superiors back home would think of that?"

He turned his back to her, and leapt off into the gloom.

"We'll meet again soon!" he avowed.

Too stunned to even so much as offer up a further pursuit, Birdy returned her pupils to the charred and still-smoking shape she held in her palms, his blank and deadened eyes boring into her own as a swell of powerful, slithering hot shame wound its way all through her blood, seizing upon her muscles, and she could have dropped the corpse as the full and painful realization of her actions instantly and without mercy caught up to her.

_Oh no... what have I done?!_


End file.
